


Accidentally Adorable

by InfiniteInferno



Series: Sanders Sides Works [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human AU, Logan is a nerd, M/M, he's hispanic because I said so and legally I have to I don't make the rules, there's also a kiss, there's also like 2.5 lines of spanish and I'll have translations in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno
Summary: Prompt: "We've all seen Logan make accidental dad jokes, but have y'all considered Logan making accidental pick-up lines."- wroammin on Tumblr
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124
Kudos: 62





	Accidentally Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr (infinite-inferno) back in like August 2019 so reading it back now,,, yikes. But I'm posting it anyway because why not?
> 
> Also I'm apparently trash at titling things?

He didn’t even realize it happened. One moment he was having a casual conversation with Roman, the next the Hispanic was a mess, giggling, blushing, and very much so freaking out.

The two were hanging out in Logan’s room, trying to avoid the other people in the house at the family party Logan’s family was hosting when Roman saw his laptop screen was open to a google doc with a bunch of names, numbers, and addresses on it.

“Hey, uh do I even want to know what this is Mark Suckerberg?”

Logan looked at the doc on the screen. “Ah yes, I am compiling a list of peoples names and phone numbers to make a modern version of the White Pages. They were very useful but nowadays everyone uses a mobile device that the White Pages have become obsolete. I have also realized many people I am close friends with I solely have contact information via social media- oh that’s right! I need your number.” It was at this moment Roman lost it. “Wait what did I say?” His question made Roman freak out even more because _he doesn’t even realize he what he said?_

“That was the slickest yet bluntest pickup line I’ve ever heard in my entire life and I’ve heard very many.” Roman continued laughing, hoping that Logan doesn’t notice how gay he is (but considering he didn’t even realize he made a pickup line in the first place, he guesses he won’t figure out his crush on him exists).

Logan was still trying to figure out what he said and why Roman was having this reaction to it. He decided to table the second question for now, going over his words when he got to the end and realized he asked for the cute man’s number. His face betrayed him and started reddening once he figured it out and he opted for staring at the Harry Potter poster Roman gifted him for Christmas a few years ago that was hanging on the wall in his room. After a while, Roman calmed down and decided to enter his contact information, after his name writing “el amor de tu vida”. Logan looked it over and knew enough spanish (even though he was taking Mandarin and Latin at school) to figure out what it said, and if you thought his face couldn’t get any redder you were sorely mistaken.

“Berry! Come help bring food outside!” Logan’s dad hollered, giving Logan an excuse to leave to try and calm his face. Unfortunately, Roman was kind and decided to also help bring stuff outside. The cheerleader was actually pretty ripped, and when he picked up the case of waters Logan couldn’t help but walk behind him and stare. When he was walking back in he got a not so subtle nudge from his dad, connecting the blush on his face with the staring at the body parts and Logan was quick to shove him off before going back to his room.

When he walked in and closed the door, Roman was sitting on his bed and looked up at him, blurring out in rapid Spanish “¿Puedo besarte? Si no quieres no hay importa nada pero quiero mucho y-“

“Roman, English?”

“Oh right uh, sorry I just…” switching back to English, Roman felt less comfortable than he already wasn’t in asking for a kiss, but knew there was no backing down now. “I asked if um… if I could kiss you… it’s silly and you probably don’t want to but-“ Roman was cut off by chapped lips pressing against his own, soft hands pressed against his face, working their way down his back as Roman’s hesitated, trying to decide where to go. It wasn’t long until the boys broke apart, the awkward teenagers faces red enough to match a fire truck.

“So uh, about that whole ‘love of your life’ thing…” Logan broke the silence as Roman was deciding whether to run and get some chips or to stay and talk. He felt he kinda had to stay now though, especially since he didn’t actually want chips anyway.

“Just out of curiosity, if I were to ask you on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?”

Logan smiled softly. “Yes. Yes it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> "el amor de tu vida" = the love of your life  
> "¿Puedo besarte? Si no quieres no hay importa nada pero quiero mucho y-" = Can I kiss you? If you don't want to it's not important but I really want to and-


End file.
